Code: Skyrim
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: So my Code Lyoko love, and my Skyrim addiction are starting to crash head on into each other, I wanted to see If I could make a story about those two together! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

(My Code Lyoko addiction is starting to crash into my Skyrim addiction, so I'm going to see if I can crash them together or not)...

(Probably not going to end up as a good story, but I might as well try!, This is Chapter 1)

/The factory, France/

Jeremie: "Okay Chase, get in the scanner"

Ulrich: "So let me get this straight, you two made a new training program"

Aelita: "Right"

Yumi: "And you want him to try it"

Jeremie: "Right"

Chase: "And you don't know whats in it?"

Aelita: "Right"

Chase: "Okay, creepy but I'll do it"

Alexandr: "You really okay with that?"

"Sure, I can do it" said Chase

Jennifer: "I'll come with"

He went in the scanner.

Jeremie: "Virtualization"

Chase landed, fought several Krabs and Megatanks, and lived

Jeremie: "Wow"

Chase: "I try, now can I get out of here?"

Jennifer: "Yeah, I'm beat"

Jeremie: "wait somethings wrong"

Chase: "What is it?"

Jeremie: "William"

Jennifer: "Aw dammit!"

Chase: "I see him, he's got Krabs and Blocks, can I get a little backup here?"

Jeremie: "Got it, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Alexandr, and Aelita are coming in"

Chase: "Roger that, I'll watch my fire"

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Alexandr, and Aelita virtualized

Chase: "Hey guys I need you here ASAP"

Yumi: "Got it, on our way"

Jeremie: "Guys something's wrong"

Odd: "What is it?"

Jeremie: "I don't know but I'm getting you out of-"

Ulrich: "Jeremie?"

Aelita: "Jeremie?, Jeremie?"

Chase: "What in the bloody hell are we gonna do now?"

Jennifer: "I don't know!"

That's when they saw Jeremie virtualize

Aelita: "Jeremie?"

Chase: "What are you doing here?"

Jeremie: "XANA devirtualized William, and he threw me in the scanner!"

Jennifer: "That can't be good"

Alexandr: "I know"

Yumi: "Why would he do that?"

That's when they heard a voice

William/Xana: "Well you know me, I always have a plan"

Ulrich: "XANA"

William/Xana: "I'm going to send you to another virtual world"

Odd: "What world?"

William/Xana: "You'll see, but I think Chase and Jennifer will remember it"

Chase: "I will?"

Jennifer: "What?"

William/Xana: "Oh yes"

That's when everything went black, and Chase woke up in a field

/Whiterun Hold, Skyrim/

Chase: "What the hell?"

He looked over and saw everyone else

Chase: "Guys wake up!"

They woke up after five minutes of Chase yelling

Odd: "Chase? what happened?"

Chase: "I don't know, but what the hell am I wearing?"

He has a suit of Steel Armor on

Yumi: "Wait, Xana said you knew what this was"

Chase: "Not ringing a bell yet"

Alexandr: "Damn, this is worse than the time I woke up in Red Square a week after I blacked out"

Odd: "That really happened?"

Alexandr: "I'd rather not talk about it"

Ulrich: "Well if this is a simulation then shouldn't there be towns or something?"

Odd: "Maybe, lets go find it"

Chase: "What the hell are you guys wearing?"

Aelita had a suit of Leather armor

Ulrich had Iron armor

Odd had Leather armor

Yumi had Leather armor

and Jeremie had Steel armor

Odd: "What in the name of moses is this?"

Ulrich: "I don't know, this is weird man"

Then Chase remembered where he saw that armor

Chase: "Holy mother of god, mary, joseph, and all of the saints alive!"

Aelita: "What is it?"

Chase: "I know where we are"

Jennifer: "Oh my god, I know too!"

Ulrich: "Where"

Chase: "Skyrim"

Jeremie: "Skyrim?"

Ulrich: "What is it?"

Chase: "A freaking video game!"

Odd: "We're in a video game?"

Chase: "From the look of it"

Yumi: "Wow"

Jeremie: "What's it called?"

Chase: "Skyrim"

Jennifer: "I'm starting to get annoyed by that name"

Aelita: "Weird name, where do we go?"

Chase: "We need to go east"

Odd: "Why east?"

Chase: "Because Whiterun is that way"

Jeremie: "Whiterun?"

Chase: "A city"

Odd: "Will there be any food?"

Chase: "At the inn"

Odd: "Good"

Alexandr: "Is all you can think about food?"

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Whiterun

/The gang made it to the Whiterun gates/

"So, its like middle earth meets dragons?" asked Odd

"For the third time Odd, yes" said Chase

"So this is Whiterun?" asked Yumi

"Yep, hey Chase isn't this where that idiot Heimskr lives?" asked Jennifer

"Yep" said Chase

"Alright where's the inn?" asked Odd

"Listen to me, don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, and above all don't listen to anyone, got it?" asked Chase

"Yeah" said everyone

"Alright, lets get inside" said Chase

/They walked in through the gates/

"What, the, hell, is that thing?" asked Aelita pointing at a Dunmer

"A Dunmer, there are at least eight or nine races in the game" said Chase

"They aren't gonna attack are they?" asked Odd

"Only if you piss it off enough" said Chase with a chuckle

"Seriously?" asked Alexandr

"I am not joking in the slightest" said Chase

/They got to the inn/

"Okay we got some gold, what do you guys want?" asked Chase

"What is there?" asked Odd

"Lets see, Horse Haunch, Clam meat, some Cooked Beef" said Chase

"Beef" said everyone

"I really don't blame you" said Chase

/They walked inside/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	3. Chapter 3, The Bannered Mare

/They walked inside/

"Alright, just sit over there and I'll order" said Chase

"I'll come too" said Jennifer

/They walked to the counter/

"Hello Hulda, I'd like to have five pieces of cooked beef" said Chase

"Of course sir, but, how do you know my name?" asked Hulda

"I know a few people in this town, and I really love the food here" said Chase

"That explains it, here you are" said Hulda giving Chase the beef

"Thank you" said Chase giving Hulda the gold

/Jeremie and Chase walked back to where the gang was/

"How well do you know this game?" asked Yumi

"Like the back of my hand" said Jennifer

"You two really need to lay off the Xbox" said Ulrich

"You have no idea" said Chase

"Where do we go after this?" asked Odd

"Simple, I know a watchtower near the city, we saw it while walking on the road" said Chase

"Ah yeah! the western watchtower!" said Jennifer

"Alright" said Jeremie

"We'll set up a place to sleep there, and then I'll go and do a few odd jobs here and there for gold" said Chase

"Odd jobs?" asked Yumi

"Usually running cargo somewhere, or just roughing up someone?" said Chase

"So, you can get paid for beating people up? My kind of place!" said Alexandr

"Huh, I really don't know what to say to that Alexandr.*" said Odd

"And I'll try and figure out a way to get back home" said Jeremie

"Good luck with that, middle ages equals no computers" said Ulrich

"Yeah, only thing you can rely on is math and physics" said Jennifer

"Alright, we should go and get set up" said Chase

"Lets go" said Aelita

/They left the inn/

/On the road to the Western Watchtower/

"Hold up a second" said Chase

"What is it?" asked Odd

"Oh crap, guys hide over there!" said Chase

/They didn't have time to ask why, they were dragged by Chase to a hill overlooking the road/

"What did you see?" asked Aelita

"Thalmor" said Chase

"Are you freaking kidding me?" asked Jennifer

"What the hell is a Thalmor?" asked Ulrich

"Think of them as the Gestapo of this game" said Chase

"Shit" said Alexandr

"So, bad guys?" asked Odd

"Very bad guys" said Chase

"Is that someone with them?" asked Jeremie

"Oh shit, its a prisoner!" said Chase

"A prisoner?" asked Aelita

"Just wait here, I'm gonna spring him loose" said Chase

"Wait, what?" asked Ulrich

/Chase ran down to where the Thalmor were/

"Is he talking to them?" asked Yumi

"I'm not sure, it looks like they aren't being very friendly though" said Jeremie

/They continued looking at Chase, when the Thalmor unsheathed their weapons/

"Oh no!" said Aelita

"Get down there!" said Jennifer

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	4. Chapter 4, The Thalmor

/The gang was witnessing Chase fight off three Thalmor/

"What are we standing around for?!" asked Ulrich

/They ran down to Chase, and had a massive shock/

"How, in, the, hell, did you kill them!?" asked Odd

"Practicing" said Chase

"Nice job Chase" said Jennifer

"Oh my god" said Jeremie

/They saw Aelita catching up/

"Chase, Jen, please go and hide the bodies while I get Aelita away from here" said Jeremie

"You got it" said Chase

"Gotcha" said Jennifer

/Aelita was close, but Jeremie and Yumi managed to get her away/

"Jeremie, why do we have to be in this tower?" asked Aelita

"I'm sorry, but there is something out there that you shouldn't see right now" said Jeremie

/That's when Chase walked in/

"Okay guys, how are you enjoying the watchtower?" asked Chase

"How are you so calm right now!?" asked Odd

"Why shouldn't I be?" asked Chase

"You just killed three people!" said Yumi

"Look, they kill people _every day_! Its not like I had a choice in the matter!" said Chase

"But they still could have-" said Ulrich

"Could have what? Could have put down their swords and run? Could have killed me instead?" asked Chase

"Chase just calm down" said Odd

"Calm down? I just saved that poor bastard out there from certain death, and maybe even you guys from death, and I-" said Chase

/That's when he put a hand on his face, and walked out/

"Chase wait!" said Jennifer

"We should see if he's okay" said Aelita

/Jeremie, Jennifer, and Aelita walked out to Chase/

/Chase was near the destroyed farm house/

"Goddammit, how in the hell are we going to get out of here?" asked Chase leaning on the fireplace

/Jeremie, Jennifer, and Aelita walked into what was left of the destroyed farm/

"Chase, are you okay?" asked Aelita

"No I'm not! I just killed three people, and I got me and my friends sent to a simulation of a freaking video game!" said Chase

"Look Chase we're sorry, I'm sorry, we should never have tried that training simulation" said Jeremie

"Its not your fault, and I shouldn't have snapped like that, so, I'm sorry too" said Chase

"So, we're good?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, we're good" said Chase

/They high fived and Jennifer gave Chase a kiss/

"So what now?" asked Aelita

"You guys get back to the watchtower, and I'll salvage equipment from the dead Thalmor" said Chase

"Alright" said Aelita

"You be careful Chase" said Jennifer

/They left for the watchtower, and Chase went to the dead elves around the corner/

/In the watchtower/

"Where's Chase?" asked Yumi

"Cleaning up the mess outside, and getting equipment" said Jeremie

"Equipment? like what?" asked Ulrich

/That's when Chase walked inside, swords in his arms/

"Alright guys I got some elven weapons" said Chase

"Is that a sword?" asked Odd

"No Odd I thought it was a fork" said Chase

/That earned a few laughs/

"Yeah yeah" said Odd

"You have to admit it was funny" said Jennifer

"Alright what do we do now?" asked Alexandr

"I'll show you how to hunt in the morning" said Chase

"Hunting?" asked Odd

"Hunting" said Chase

/They went to sleep shortly after this, everyone except Aelita who was on the roof, and Jeremie who woke up in time to see her go up there/

/Jeremie walked up to the roof/

"Aelita?" asked Jeremie

"Jeremie? you scared me" said Aelita

"S- Sorry" said Jeremie blushing

/Aelita giggled at that, she thought it was cute/

"Why are you awake?" asked Jeremie

"Look up" said Aelita

/Jeremie did as he was told, and was shocked at the beauty of the night sky/

"Wow" said Jeremie

"Its beautiful isn't it?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, yeah it is" said Jeremie

"You know, when I was stuck on Lyoko, I wanted to see a night like this" said Aelita

"I think its breath taking" said Jeremie

/Jeremie looked at Aelita, and she looked at him, his sapphire blue eyes ensnared her emerald green eyes, and they met in a gentle kiss/

"Jeremie, I love you" said Aelita

/Jeremie's heart skipped/

"I love you too princess, I always have" said Jeremie

/They kissed again, then went back downstairs to go to sleep/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	5. Chapter 5, Hunting

/Chase woke up, he saw that it had to be at least noon, and he saw Jeremie and Aelita cuddling on a sleeping bag/

"(Chuckles) I should have known it would happen soon" said Chase

/He looked over and saw everyone else was asleep/

"Ugh, I need to wake them all up, fast" said Chase

/He looked around, and saw something that would wake everyone up, But he had to wake up Jennifer first/

"Jen, hey Jen get up" Chase whispered

"Ugh, what?" asked Jennifer

"You wanna help me freak everyone out?" asked Chase

/Jennifer got what he was talking about/

"Hell, yes!" said Jennifer

/10 minutes later/

/Chase fired the flame spell from the book towards the roof to wake everyone up/

"HOLY CRAP!" said Ulrich

"WHAT THE HELL?!" asked Yumi

"Good morning everyone" said Chase and Jennifer with a grin on their faces

"What was that for?" asked Jeremie

"If I just tapped you guys awake, you would have been tired and miserable for the entire day" said Chase

"But why did you do that?!" asked Jeremie

"Did it work?" asked Jennifer

"Actually, it kinda did" said Yumi

"How in the hell did you do that?" asked Odd

"Flame spell, its freaking awesome!" said Chase

"I know, I got a spark spell!" said Jennifer

"Okay whatever, what do we do today?" asked Aelita

"I teach you guys to hunt, I even got bows from a Khajiit caravan" said Chase

"What's a Kaj-iite?" asked Alexandr

"You'll find out soon, we're heading to them now" Jennifer

/They started to walk out, when Jeremie and Aelita fell back a little bit, they were both REALLY shy to ask what they wanted to know/

"Um A- Aelita?" asked Jeremie, a huge blush on his face

"Uh- y- yes Jeremie?" asked Aelita with a bigger blush

"Was that a dream last night?" asked Jeremie

"I d- don't think so" said Aelita

"D- did we really, you know?" asked Jeremie

"Kiss?" asked Aelita

"Yeah" said Jeremie

"I think we did" said Aelita

"So, are we?" asked Jeremie

"Dating?" asked Aelita

"Yeah?" said Jeremie

"I will if you will" said Aelita

"Really?" asked Jeremie

"Yep!" said Aelita

/That's when she pulled him into a kiss/

"Oh no" said Aelita

"What?" asked Jeremie

"Look" said Aelita

/Jeremie looked over and saw Chase and Jennifer looking right at them, a huge grin on their faces/

/Chase and Jennifer fell back a little to talk/

"Um- We- Weren't- uh" said Jeremie and Aelita

"Its okay, I'm not gonna say anything, just make sure Odd doesn't see because he is a huge blabbermouth" said Chase

"Yeah, congratulations" said Jennifer

/Chase and Jennifer walked back up to Yumi, Alexandr, and Ulrich/

"So where are these guys at?" asked Alexandr

"Right outside the gates, they'll have enough arrows to take over Panama" said Chase

"Really?" asked Odd

"No, it was exaggerated" said Chase

/They got to the gate, when Chase stopped them all for a minute/

"Guys, rule number one when dealing with these guys" said Chase

"What?" asked Aelita

"Do not stare, and do not ask any questions" said Jennifer

"What she said" said Chase

/They walked to the caravan site, and all but Chase and Jennifer got the shock of a lifetime/

"Ah, good morning sir, madam" said Ri'saad

"Good morning Ri'saad" said Chase

/Everyone else was lucky that their jaws were attached to them/

"So what are you in the market for?" asked Ri'saad

"I would love some steel arrows, and a few healing potions please" said Chase

"Yes sir, would you like something for your wife?" asked Ri'saad

/Jen, and Chase blushed redder than a tomato/

"We're- I mean- We aren't-" said Chase

"(Chuckles) I'm only kidding" said Ri'saad

/With the gang/

"What, the, hell is that?" asked Ulrich

"Its a cat, thing!" said Jeremie

/With Chase and Jennifer/

"Thanks Ri'saad, I'll be sure to see you next time you're in Whiterun" said Chase

"Anytime" said Ri'saad

"If you have some hides, let me know!" said Jennifer

/Chase and Jennifer walked to the gang/

"What was that thing?!" asked Odd as they were walking back

"Told you, a Khajiit" said Chase

"Its a cat!" said Alexandr

"That's actually a racist thing to think about them" said Chase

"Really?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah" said Chase

/They got to the watchtower/

"So, who wants to learn how to hunt first?" asked Chase

"I'll do it" said Odd

"I'll come with" said Alexandr

"Well lets go, once nighttime hits then we'll have to camp out, so lets get this done before then, Ulrich, Jen, can you hold down the fort?" said Chase

"No problem" said Ulrich

"I can do it" said Jennifer

"Okay Odd, Alexandr, lets go kill some deer" said Chase

/They left the watchtower/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	6. Chapter 6, Hunting (Part Two)

Chase, Odd, and Alexandr were walking in a field near Whiterun/

"So what are we looking for?" asked Alexandr

"The best animal to eat, is either a Deer or a Cow, or even a Mammoth" said Chase

"MAMMOTH?!" asked Odd

"Yeah but we're not even gonna try and bag one" said Chase

"Why?" asked Odd

"Giants herd them like prized cattle, you really don't wanna piss off a giant!" said Chase

"Alright thanks for freaking me out" said Alexandr

"No problem" said Chase

/They continued walking until they saw a group of elk/

"Alright Odd, just line that bow up nice and easy, don't over do it" said Chase

"Okay, like this?" asked Odd

"Perfect, now just let it go" said Chase

/Odd let the arrow go, and it killed the elk with a hit in the chest/

"Great job Odd, you're gonna be a good hunter!" said Chase

"Thanks, what now?" asked Odd

"We skin it, and grab the meat" said Chase

"Why do we need the pelt?" asked Alexandr

"Good bedding, leather for armor, there is a lot of reasons" said Chase

/They walked over to the corpse, skinned it, and returned to the watchtower/

"How did you do?" asked Ulrich

"Great, I think Odd is a great hunter" said Chase

"I that the skin?" asked Yumi

"Yep, its gonna be great for coin, but it could be good bedding too" said Chase

"So, how are we getting out of here Jeremie?" asked Alexandr

"I'm not sure yet, it could take a while" said Jeremie

"Damn" said Alexandr

"Okay, so we just hold up here for a while?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, until we get enough gold to get out of Skyrim" said Chase

"Go to where?" asked Odd

"South, towards Cyrodiil" said Chase

"Why there?" asked Odd

"Its a hell of a lot safer in Cyrodiil than Skyrim" said Chase

"Okay so we get enough gold, then head south?" asked Jennifer

"Yes, but I think we should gather weapons and potions" said Chase

"Good call" said Jennifer

"What about those, Thal-mor guys?" asked Odd

"Simple, we run into them, I kill them" said Chase

"Can't we just talk with them?" asked Jeremie

"We could, but then they'll arrest us and put us in a torture cell" said Chase

"Okay I think we should avoid them" said Yumi

"So...What now?" asked Alexandr

"Right now we just sit tight in here until tomorrow" said Chase

"What happens tomorrow?" asked Jennifer

"I'm teaching them to use a sword" said Chase

"I already know how to use one" said Ulrich

"Yeah maybe a katana, but a steel sword is different in weight and its not easy to find a katana in this game" said Chase

"Alright, I'll start a fire" said Alexandr

"You do that" said Odd

/Alexandr started a fire on the roof/

"So, the sky is pretty" said Aelita

"Always the northern lights, every day of the week" said Chase

"Wow" said Yumi

"Alright, tomorrow I'll take you guys to Whiterun because we need some supplies" said Jennifer

"Okay, what time is it?" asked Jeremie

"Probably around 10:00, so we should all get some sleep" said Chase

"Good call, night everybody" said Jennifer

"Night" said Chase

/After about an hour, everyone else went to sleep/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	7. Chapter 7, Rebecca

/Jennifer woke up to the sight of Aelita and Jeremie cuddling/

"Aw" said Jennifer

/She looked over and saw Chase sleeping/

"Oh this is perfect" said Jennifer

/She got up and went to wake up Ulrich and Odd/

"Guys? Guys wake up" said Jennifer

"(Yawns) What?" asked Ulrich

"I want to sleep" said Odd

"You see Chase? I know what to do to him" said Jennifer

/Odd and Ulrich got the idea/

"This is gonna be good" said Odd

/Jennifer walked outside and got some honey and flour/

/She poured the jar on Chase and Odd threw the flour on him, and the yelp woke up everyone/

"Hey hey what the fuck?!" asked Chase

"Good morning" said Jennifer with a grin

"What the hell was that?" asked Chase

"Honey and flour" said Ulrich

"Good one, very good one, just make sure to look over your shoulder from now on" said Chase with an evil grin

"What are we doing today?" asked Jennifer

"You were going to Whiterun and I'm going to recon one of the entrances to Cyrodiil" said Chase

"Why?" asked Jennifer

"I think that since the Thalmor put us on their hit list, they'll be watching the roads out of Skyrim" said Chase

"You're right, dammit" said Jennifer

"So you're going to Whiterun? Why?" asked Aelita

"I need to get us some food, and a knife, and a few other things, you want to come with?" asked Jennifer

"Sure" said Aelita

"I'll come too" said Jeremie

"I might as well" said Yumi

"Alright, Alexandr, Ulrich, Odd, and I will go and recon, you guys have fun" said Chase

"We will" said Jennifer

/Chase walked out of the watchtower with the group/

"How many of those Thalmor guys do you think there is?" asked Alexandr

"Don't know don't care, they'll die like the rest of them" said Chase

"You're a very violent person" said Aelita

"Yeah I- what the hell is that?!" asked Chase

/He pointed outside to see a big silver orb disappearing/

"Well what the hell are we standing around for?!" asked Jennifer

/They ran to see a blonde haired girl in place of the orb/

"Ow my head, where the hell am I?" asked Rebecca

"Easy, Easy, who are you?" asked Ulrich

"My name is Rebecca Townely, now where am I?" asked Rebecca

"Walk with us, we'll explain" said Chase

/Jennifer and Yumi helped her up and they walked to the Western Watchtower/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
